


Something Extra

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Plot, Smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to try out a relationship, and they take things really slowly.





	Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best attempt at a realistic friends to lovers romance. 
> 
> Sorry for typos I wrote this by hand and then transcribed it, which always leads to typos I don't catch. I might edit it later. 
> 
> Also sorry for how many times I use the same words over and over lol I just don't care enough to fix it rn.

Dan isn’t sure when he started having the feelings. They just sort of showed up one day. Or maybe they were always there, only he hadn’t recognized them. It was just that one day, when Dan was sitting next to Phil on the couch, he looked over and thought, “I love him so much.”

At first he tried to convince himself that he meant “love” like friendship love, platonic love, but that didn’t last long since the next night all he could think about was how good Phil looked in that button-up. He wanted to kiss Phil. He wanted to put his mouth on Phil’s mouth. 

For several months he kept this to himself. He figured if he waited it out, things would get better. He didn’t want to risk their friendship over some kind of stupid crush. Because the thing was, he knew Phil wasn’t actually that attractive. Hell, neither of them were—not conventionally, at least. Phil’s head and nose were weirdly shaped, and Dan knew that he himself had puffy cheeks and thighs that were too thick for the rest of his body. It was only a crush—and a dumb one at that. 

But still, he couldn’t help but hope that Phil could maybe, even just slightly, like him back. Sometimes when Dan made a joke Phil’s eyes would sparkle a certain way, and Dan would have to suppress a shudder. Other times, though, Dan would be dancing and Phil would literally turn to look away from Dan, and Dan would slow the movement of his hips and blush, embarrassed and convinced that Phil was repulsed by him. It was the only logical conclusion. 

So no, at this point, Dan really can’t remember when he’d started feeling this way. But it doesn’t matter, because one day after he and Phil come home from a night out drinking with friends, and Phil is sprawled on the couch giggling and Dan is on the floor leaning against the coffee table, Dan says, “I really like you.”

And Phil stops giggling, but the smile stays. “I really like you, too.” 

Dan shakes his head. “No, I mean, I really, really like you. Like, you know, like you.” 

“Yeah,” Phil nods like it’s obvious. “I know. And same.” 

“For real?” Dan gapes.

“For real.”

“Oh,” Dan says. He’s grinning now. “Should we, um…” 

“Should we what?”

“Uh, like, talk when we’re sober?” 

Phil blinks and then his smile comes back and he looks at Dan with something akin to admiration. “I thought you were gonna ask to make love or something.”

“Make love? Really?” Dan says, amused. “You say make love?” 

Phil shrugs. “Shut up. But, uh, yeah, talking sober… that’d be great.” 

“Great,” Dan repeats. “I’m… I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“Okay, me too,” Phil says. “Goodnight, Dan.”

“Goodnight, Phil.” As they part ways, Dan thinks about how he can’t believe what just happened. He can’t believe he told Phil, and he can’t believe Phil responded the way he did. 

By the time morning comes around, he’s convinced himself that he had imagined the whole thing. That is, until Phil brings him a cup of coffee, asks how he’s feeling, and then comes at him like a charging bull with “We should talk, right? About last night?”

Dan sucks in a deep breath. He still can’t believe it. 

Despite being in denial, though, he does a remarkable job with the discussion. He and Phil talk about the risks of a relationship, and they talk about how important communication will be (“our friendship is most important—we can’t let anything fester!”), and they talk about keeping it a secret from everyone at first in case it doesn’t work out. They’ll discuss telling their fans later on if things go well. 

And then, when it’s all over and neither of them can think of anything more to say, Phil tells Dan about how when Dan would dance, he would literally be incapable of looking at him because he’d looked so good doing it. “You have no idea how pretty you are,” Phil huffs. 

“I thought you were disgusted by me,” Dan admits and his cheeks are definitely pink. “So thanks for that.”

Phil slaps his shoulder and they fall back into silence. Eventually, Dan asks if Phil wants to watch some anime. 

At first it’s just like all of the other times they’ve watched TV together, but after Dan finishes his coffee and sets the mug aside, he moves in a bit closer to Phil. Their shoulders brush—still nothing wholly unusual. The only thing that’s unusual, perhaps, is how Dan is struggling to catch his breath. 

After a solid few minutes, Phil glances at Dan, who purposefully does not meet Phil’s eyes. Dan straightens as Phil puts his arm around Dan’s shoulders. 

It’s stiff, as they go back to watching anime, but Dan does like the warmth. He just wishes he knew how to make it less awkward.

“Are you okay?” Phil whispers eventually. 

“Yes,” Dan replies. “God, yes.”

Phil chuckles. “Okay. You can relax, you know. I’m not going to bite.” 

With a deep breath, Dan focuses on doing what he’s told.

They spend the day wrapped up together. It’s cozy and lovely, and neither of them want to part for bed come nightfall. 

“Can I come to your room?” Phil asks. 

Dan exhales unevenly. “Not to… make love, right?” 

Phil snorts. “We’re taking it slow, remember?” 

“Right, yeah, of course. Let’s go, then.”

They climb into Dan’s bed and lay facing each other with a little less than a foot between them. Phil puts a gentle hand on Dan’s cheek, and Dan puts one on Phil’s neck. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Phil begins trailing his fingers around Dan’s face—jaw, chin, nose, eyelids. Dan keeps still and has to remind himself to breathe. When Phil’s hand moves to Dan’s shoulder and comes to rest on his waist, Dan begins to explore Phil in a similar manner. He traces Phil’s cheekbones, and lower lip, and then his Adam’s apple and collarbones, and then he feels Phil’s wide shoulders and (admittedly meager) biceps. He’s feeling up Phil’s elbows when Phil giggles, grabs Dan’s hand, and puts it on his hip. “I like it here,” he says, and Dan flushes. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he likes that Phil knows what he wants and takes control to get it. “You’re beautiful,” Phil adds, and Dan flushes even darker. 

Before long their foreheads are pressed together and they’re just holding each other, eyes closed, taking in the same air. Dan is sweating—who knew cuddling with Phil would be like sitting in a sauna?—and he’s sure Phil is too. It’s not necessarily comfortable, as far as things go, but he doesn’t dare move. He’s here and he’s with Phil, who he loves dearly and wouldn’t trade for anyone. He’s thinking about how lucky he is, and how nice everything is, when Phil whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

It’s so quiet, Dan almost doesn’t hear. He wonders for a second if he did actually hear it, or if his mind made it up for lack of anything better to do. But before he’s figured it out, he’s whispering back, “Yes,” and then he and Phil are staring at each other again and Phil’s hand is back on Dan’s cheek and now they’re leaning in.

Their noses bump—Phil tried to go left when Dan had gone right—but it doesn’t really matter. They end up going right. Phil’s lips are soft and warm on Dan’s, and Dan is expecting the kiss to be tentative, but Phil is surprisingly insistent. Dan quickly has to pull back to catch his breath. Phil looks at him and Dan laughs slightly, and then Phil is leaning in again and Dan feels giddy and excited. 

They only kiss a couple more times before Phil brushes Dan’s hair behind his ear, kisses the tip of his nose, and says goodnight. 

The next morning they resume where they’d left off, and neither of them mind the morning breath since they know they both have it. 

That night the kissing is more intense. They roll on top of each other, they sit in each other’s laps, they give each other hickies. Sometimes their teeth clash, and sometimes when they’re switching positions they knock heads, and one time Phil tries to grab Dan’s thighs and yank him closer, like in the movies, but Dan doesn’t budge at all and Phil frowns. Dan breaks down laughing. 

“I thought it’d be easier,” Phil says. “It always looked pretty easy.” 

Dan sits up, wraps his hands around Phil’s waist, and pulls him down on top of him. Phil gasps against Dan’s mouth and then bites down, hard, on Dan’s tongue. Dan’s body seizes up slightly, and Phil takes that as a good sign. He tugs and sucks on Dan’s tongue, pulling it out of Dan’s mouth. Doing so elicits a small noise from the back of Dan’s throat. Phil immediately lets go. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

“That hurts,” Dan says. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Phil gushes, “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Dan looks away, clutching at Phil’s t-shirt. “No,” he repeats, “I liked it.” 

Phil looks startled, but then he grins and he’s kissing Dan with a new ferocity, nipping and sucking and biting until Dan’s lip is swollen to almost twice its normal size and his tongue feels like it’s about to fall out. 

 

They giggle one night when Dan accidentally knees Phil’s crotch, and then as Dan is laughing Phil attacks Dan’s neck, and the suddenness of it causes a moan to rip from Dan’s throat. He immediately silences himself, embarrassed, and tangles his fingers in Phil’s hair as Phil goes to work. 

The following few days go by like this, with cuddling on the couch and quick kisses in the kitchen, punctuated by long makeout sessions at night and in the mornings. 

The next addition to these sessions is chest and belly kisses, which, since they don’t have to worry about anyone seeing the hickies, leaves both of them looking like they’d been hit by many small trains. 

Then they’re taking their jeans off and leaving kisses and marks on their inner thighs, and Dan delights in the way Phil drags his fingernails across Dan’s hipbones and taps on the seams of his boxers. 

The whole thing makes Dan obscenely hard, and as the nights get more and more intense, they both make more and more trips to the bathroom to take care of themselves before bed or before breakfast (depending on the time of day). 

After about three weeks, which are sickeningly sweet and flirty, they tell their friends, and all of them react in about the same way—either they squeal in excitement and congratulate the boys, or they frown and say, “What’s new?” 

Things are, unmistakably, going very well. It only gets better, too. 

They’re making out on the couch and Phil has gone down to chew on Dan’s thighs some more, except this time he keeps pushing the boxers up and going higher and higher. It gets to the point where Dan is certain Phil can see his balls, which would be more embarrassing if they hadn’t, for one, seen each other naked in the past, and two, been sporting very obvious hard ons every night since they’d gotten together.

Phil’s finger slips up and brushes against Dan’s perineum, and Dan gasps, and Phil asks if this is okay, if he can touch, and Dan mumbles a barely coherent but definitely affirmative response. When Phil traces his finger up to Dan’s balls, and then to the base of his shaft, Dan’s thighs begin to shake. 

“Can I take these off?” Phil asks. Dan nods with dizzy enthusiasm. He barely manages to lift his legs so Phil can get the boxers off, and then Phil is settling between them and Dan tips his head back and drapes his arms over his eyes.

“No,” Phil chides. “I want you to look at me.” 

Dan groans but does as he’s told, propping himself on his elbows for a better view. 

Phil tortures Dan for what seems like a very long while, licking and sucking all around the newly-exposed skin without ever touching Dan’s cock besides with tiny brushes of his knuckles or cheek. Dan is panting by the time Phil finally puts his lips on Dan’s tip, and that touch alone makes Dan whimper. 

“Phil,” he manages, “Phil.”

“What is it?” Phil leans back. “Still okay?” 

“Fuck!” Dan lifts his hips. “Yes! Just!” he throws himself back onto the couch, completely frustrated. “Phil!”

Phil begins to laugh. “What?” he taunts. “Do you perhaps want me to… touch you?” 

Upset now, Dan puts his fingers in Phil’s hair and tries to pull him down, but Phil resists with a smile. 

“Patience,” he says, and then he blows lightly on Dan’s cock and watches with amusement as it twitches. 

“God, fuck,” Dan says from between clenched teeth.

And then he’s shouting, just once at first, so loud it surprises Phil (though honestly at this point Phil should know to not be surprised), because Phil has wrapped his lips around Dan’s head and is sucking fervently. Dan’s back arches and his shoulders and ass press into the couch cushions. He lets out another cry and squeezes his eyes shut, and then Phil lifts off. 

“No,” Dan whines.

“I told you to look at me,” Phil says. 

Dan glares at Phil, his eyes bleary. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes! Look at me!” Phil grins before going back down, this time going all the way and beginning to bob. Dan makes all sorts of noises he can’t explain, almost completely overwhelmed, and somehow manages to keep his eyes on Phil, who peers up at Dan as well. 

It doesn’t take Dan very long to come, which Dan is embarrassed about. Phil shows no signs of minding, though, as he grabs a Kleenex, spits into it, and then discards it onto the floor. He crawls up to kiss Dan, but Dan is so blown he can hardly kiss him back.

“My turn?” Phil asks playfully. 

Dan grumbles. “Do I have to get up?”

Phil shorts. “You’re the worst. But no, you don’t.” He pushes down his boxers and Dan watches, suddenly rapt with attention, as Phil’s leaking cock rests against his own softening one. He immediately takes it into his hand, runs his finger through the slit, and then spreads the pre-cum down the shaft. Phil’s head drops to Dan’s neck, and Dan listens to his shuddering breath as he begins to pump Phil from tip to base. 

When Phil comes, it’s with a stuttering groan, which Dan finds so inexplicably hot that he immediately grabs Phil by either side of his face and yanks him in for a kiss.

“Ew,” Phil says against Dan’s lips, and Dan pushes him back. 

“What?” he frowns, suddenly self-conscious. It’s only then that he notices the cum he’s smeared across one side of Phil’s face. “Oh,” he says. “Yeah, ew. Sorry.”

Phil just laughs, grabs another Kleenex, and uses it to wipe off his face, Dan’s hand, and Dan’s stomach. It gets thrown onto the floor with the other one, and before long Dan and Phil are falling asleep, naked and draped over one another. 

The first time they try actual intercourse, it’s funny and unsuccessful. It turns out Phil had accidentally bought hand lotion instead of lube, and the condoms Dan supplied are sized for Dan’s cock and wouldn’t fit on Phil’s—at least not comfortably. 

Dan thinks of all of the fan fiction he’s read and convinces Phil to try using spit (with heavy hearts they give up on condoms), but that ends poorly. It turns out spit dries up fast. They don’t even get three fingers inside Dan before the tugging of the dry skin inside of him gets to be too much. 

They end up just going to sleep, because at that point they aren’t even turned on anymore. 

The next time, they’re more prepared. Phil coats his fingers with their new lube and slips them easily into Dan, who wonders when this is supposed to get painful. Even three fingers doesn’t seem like too much of a stretch. 

When Phil is clad in a condom and Dan is comfortably settled into a pile of pillows, they kiss, and then they look down to watch as Phil pushes in. Dan can’t really see anything, but just watching Phil’s hips move in close to his is enough to make him quiver. 

There’s a little bit of pain initially, Dan realizes. Phil is thicker than three fingers. But as soon as the head is completely inside (it pushes the rest of the way past Dan’s muscles with a moment of excess pain but a rather satisfying popping noise), everything is fine again.

Phil goes slowly at first, and it’s a weird sensation, and Dan just wants Phil to find his prostate already so he tells him to go faster, and then he tells him again, and again, and soon enough Phil is pounding into Dan, and Dan doesn’t think this is his prostate, necessarily, but something definitely feels good. The speed and force alone is enough to make Dan practically sob from the pleasure.

Phil grabs Dan’s cock, and just like the first time Dan had gotten head from Phil, Dan comes unreasonably quickly. 

Phil pulls out then, worried about overstimulating Dan, and climbs up Dan’s body until he’s sitting on his chest. He jacks off with the tip of his cock pressing against Dan’s lower lip. Dan is still a bit out of it, but he has the sense to squeeze Phil’s thighs as Phil releases onto his face. 

“You’re really loud,” Phil notes as they lay down together after cleaning up.

“Shut up,” Dan replies sleepily. Phil just laughs. 

“I’m glad we made love,” he says, and Dan smacks him before resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. 

As they start to drift to sleep, Dan can’t for the life of him believe that he’d ever thought he and Phil might not work out, that it might not have even been worth trying for fear of risking their friendship. This is still friendship—it’s just something extra, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
